Latino Network for Diabetes Translation Research ? A National Resource Core The Latino population is the largest ethnic minority group in the United States and is projected to continue to grow, as America transitions to a ?majority-minority nation.? Latinos clearly bear a disproportionate burden of diabetes, as compared to non-Hispanic whites. However, the existing evidence base for diabetes prevention and control is limited in its applicability this population due to their under-representation in research and insufficient tailoring of interventions to the particular sociocultural and socioeconomic context of Latinos. The proposed Latino Network for Diabetes Translation Research ? a National Resource Core, aims to fill this gap by supporting type II translational research focused on reach, sustainability and potential for widespread implementation of diabetes prevention and control interventions in the US Latino population. Our proposal builds on the resources and expertise of a multidisciplinary team of experts involved in the landmark Hispanic Community Health Survey/Study of Latinos (SOL), the largest epidemiological study of Latino health ever undertaken in the US. Leveraging the comprehensive and rigorously collected SOL data on factors related to diabetes risk and health outcomes can guide effective interventions for Latinos. Our proposed National Resource Core will promote type II translational research in diabetes by supporting effectiveness evaluations of culturally appropriate prevention and control interventions across three complementary areas of service: 1) Develop a national research network to promote diabetes translational research in Latinos. Building on existing collaborative relationships between NY-Regional CDTR members and SOL investigators, this network will share works in progress, identify opportunities for collaboration on research proposals for SOL ancillary studies and new multi-site type II translation trials. 2) Provide consultation and leverage existing resources to support the development type II translational research with the SOL cohort, as well as newly recruited samples of Latinos. Core faculty with expertise in behavioral intervention trials for diabetes, relevant measurement methods, community engagement, cultural adaptation and advanced statistical analysis, will provide consultation to Core users to accelerate diabetes translational research focused on Latinos. 3) Develop a national resource bank for psychological, behavioral and socio-cultural assessment instruments. This searchable and regularly updated database will be housed on a website for the Latino Network for Diabetes Translation Research and linked to from our main NY Regional CDTR website. Downloadable instruments will have been validated for English- and Spanish-speaking Latinos with standardized translations and relevant psychometric data will be provided.